


The Way of All Flesh

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Fluff, Incubi, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, These tags make this seem a lot darker than it is, They're sex vampires basically, can't forget that, implied consent issues, not of Thor or Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving your adult brother home alone for a few days shouldn't be a problem.</p><p>Unless you're immortal creatures with a terrible sex and murder habit that's proving a little hard to kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of All Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a sequels series, but this one is technically a prequel. It's not actually important.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as [Threesome/Group sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096524).

The house stank. Everything was laced with the smells of sex and blood and overlaid with the stench of fear.

He'd only been gone for three days. Even Loki should have lasted three days.

Thor prowled through the house, following the scent of his wayward little brother, finally uncovering him in bed, unsurprisingly, under a tangle of two lots of strangers' limbs, face and chest stained with their blood, peaceful among the corpses.

He slammed the door, waking Loki with a start.

"What have you done?"

Loki groaned, shielding his eyes against the bright mid-afternoon light pouring in the window.

"I think it's rather obvious what I've done, darling brother," he mumbled. "You left, I was bored and hungry."

"And where did you find these people? The whole reason we live so far away from them is to avoid temptation. Were you hunting?"

"Relax, Thor. They came to me. They are not local. An accident out on the road. They sought shelter, food, drink. I was the perfect host. You would have been proud to see it."

"Loki, you ripped their throats out."

" _After_ I had shown them pleasure beyond imagination. There is no better way to die. Really, it's nothing. I'll clean up my own mess, if that's what you're worried about. Their vehicle is outside, where it lay after the incident. No-one else has passed. It's nothing a little fire won't fix."

Thor sighed, moving the body of a buxom young woman so he could sit down on the edge of the bed.

"We have talked about this," he said. "We can't go on this way. No more kidnappings, no more killings."

Loki scowled. "I didn't kidnap them. It's hardly my fault that they ended up here. I didn't ice the roads. It's not the fault of the shark if the fish swim into its jaws."

"But the shark can choose not to bite."

He had been angry, but he could never maintain it for long. Loki was an addict, that's all there was to it. He was a slave to his body and its lust. They were his opiates and Thor his placebo. He should never have been left alone. It was too risky still.

Loki leant into the touch when his brother wiped a little blood from his lips.

"There were three, by the way," he whispered.

Thor blinked at him for a moment. "You mean... The last escaped?"

Loki laughed. "No, I kept her for you. A present. She's in the little guest room."

A present. That explained the fear swirling all around him. He had to admit he was surprised that Loki had managed to hold off his gluttony for flesh enough to keep one alive.

"Clean yourself up and move these two. I'll see to our new friend."

"I'll have her if she's not to your liking," Loki said, slithering out of bed. "But I think I chose well."

Thor left him and half-ran down the corridor. He could practically taste it now, the vital flavour of live human, terrified, their heart beating so very, very fast.

Loki had tied the girl almost lazily and she had nearly managed to free herself when Thor arrived. She looked up at him from the floor with large brown eyes.

"Help me," she begged. "Please, help me."

It would be so easy to take her, to have a human lover for the first time in months. After all, the others were already dead. What was one more...?

But he was not that man anymore. He was the wise one, the changed one. If he was going to keep himself and Loki safe, he could not let himself give in to his urges so easily. They had left the old country behind years ago, left behind the fear and the desperation, the centuries-old echoes of their parents' screams as the castle burned...

They had left those ways behind with the pitchforks and the flames. Or at least Thor had almost managed to. Loki was still having...teething problems.

The woman whimpered as he approached, squirming away as best she could. 

"Listen to me," he said, voice dropping low. "You were in a terrible traffic accident this morning. It killed your friends. You sought shelter with my brother and I and now we are awaiting help. What happened?"

He waited patiently as the glamour seized her and she parroted back his explanation.

"And now you need to rest," he said softly, watching her eyelids droop even before he finished the sentence.

He laid her gently on the bed, removing her restraints.

"Fast work," Loki said when he caught up with him, dragging the second body, hastily redessed, back out to the stricken van. "Stamina going down in your old age?"

"We're letting her go. I've altered her memories. No more killing."

Loki pouted. "You are no fun."

"And you are too dangerous. To humans and to yourself."

He was grateful that despite the cold air there was no snow to betray their actions as they dragged the bodies back and set them alight. The police seemed to accept the story and took the traumatised woman away. And perhaps over the years she would have strange dreams of screaming and a sharp, laughing face, but she would think them only nightmares.

"Are you dreadfully angry with me?" Loki asked over dinner.

"Yes," Thor said simply. "I like it here. I like this house. I would prefer to stay here at least a few more years. I would prefer it if angry mobs did not arrive and clamour for our hides. And I know I have no moral leg to stand on, but... Still. You promised to try not to murder anyone."

Loki sighed dramatically. "I am sorry. But no harm came of it. Not to us, anyway. We are paragons of goodness again, helping that young lady. I almost don't mind that you wasted her."

"To abstain is not to waste. If we killed every human we met, what would we have? Nothing. We need them. They make our food, make everything. Maybe it's time our relationship with them became less parasitic."

Loki shrugged. 

Thor sighed. "I'm sorry I left you alone. But I had to go, she is so infrequently nearby..."

"Yes, Thor, I know all about her availability. Your little indiscretion. She must be, what? 40 now? Older than her old man. Or older than he seems anyway. And I understand that she has affected your view on the humans. I'm still just amazed that we can get them pregnant. What with biology and all. I always thought we were different species."

"Well, that's nothing you need to worry about."

"I could have children. I could have hundreds of children. Some of us just aren't so sentimental as to feel the need to check."

"Loki, you have never to my knowledge left a human alive. She's fine, by the way. She's very successful. She says hello. I told her Uncle Loki was sorry he couldn't make it."

"Do you think she's as insatiable as you? She is part incubus after all. It wouldn't surprise me."

Thor threw a spoon at him.

"Don't talk about my child like that."

"Like what? Oh, please. I'm not so depraved as to think about my own niece that way."

"Just your own brother?"

And he wasn't sure how this conversation had suddenly become flirtatious, but it was, and now Loki was leaning towards him and smiling and Thor was acutely aware of the three days he'd been without him, awkwardly having dinner with his little girl, who now had to pretend she was his older cousin and sooner or later would become his aunt...

And he didn't want to think about her mortality and how easily the humans slipped from life to death in a second. She was already halfway through her little lifespan...

"Take me to bed, Thor. I've missed you so."

"Now who's insatiable?"

"Both of us?"

He had a point. The taste of human had faded almost completely from his lips, washed away by food. It left behind the familiar taste of Loki, welcoming as always.

They couldn't very well use their usual bed. Thor wasn't fussy, but he drew a line at bloodstained linen. At least when it wasn't his blood. But the guest room wasn't occupied and had nearly clean sheets. He laid Loki almost reverently upon them.

"Is it your turn to choose positions or mine?" Loki asked.

Thor tutted at him. "I didn't play away, so I'd say it's my turn."

"And I say we flip for it."

He looked down at his brother for just a second before unceremonially turning him over onto his stomach and pinning him there.

"There. I flipped for it."

Loki fought for a second before barking out a laugh.

"Alright. I think it's what I would have chosen anyway. But you have to do all the work."

Thor dutifully divested him of his clothes, leaving him to squirm as he dealt with his own. Before too long he was lying nude, fully on top of Loki, turning his head to the side to kiss him.

"I'm still open from last night," Loki said. "You can probably slide right in."

Thor still wanted to check, slipping in two fingers. Sure enough, there was some residual slick from Loki's exposure to humans. He'd have to be careful to start with, but there was no need for interruption.

He refused to relinquish Loki's lips as he guided his length inside, moaning gently at the sensation. They'd barely been apart, but he had missed this.

Loki sighed happily as Thor pulled back to brace himself and move properly, his own copious precome slicking things slightly.

"Are you going to need your left arm this week?" Loki asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Trying to decide where to bite when I come."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Well, I - ah, Thor! I wish you would. I miss the sting of your teeth. Miss the way you used to fill me as you did it. Feeling my blood pulse to the rhythm of you coming."

Thor growled half-heartedly. He was trying to discourage this habit. But he knew he'd give in. There was something about that breathy voice Loki used in bed that made him helpless to resist.

Sometimes he wondered if Loki had somehow learned to glamour him. It would explain a lot.

"More," Loki moaned half into the pillow, interrupting his thoughts. "Give me more, please..."

Thor eased him to his knees for a better angle, so Loki was almost sitting in his lap and he could easily stroke his cock, enjoying the quivers it made ripple through his body and the fact that he couldn't muffled his little noises.

Little noises like moans and gasps, "more" and "please", "Thor" and "yes, fuck, yes."

"I've been without, brother," he growled into Loki's ear, nipping at the lobe playfully. "I won't last long. Don't hold back. I want you to come for me. Hard."

That was all the warning Loki got before Thor gripped him around the waist with one arm and began to thrust in earnest, forcing him to buck into his fist and then back onto his cock.

"Oh, I missed you," Loki said, voice shuddering. "No-one does it like you. No-one else is strong enough to give me what I need."

Thor was beyond words, focussing all his energy on making Loki clench and moan just right. He pistoned back and forth, working his hand over Loki's cock, driving forward and forward.

"Your neck," Loki gasped. "Give me your neck. Now, Thor, I need to..."

Thor lunged, presenting as best he could at his current angle, feeling Loki's dick twitch and pulse just as his teeth sank in, his inner muscles tightening almost unbearably.

It was enough. Thor spilled, moaning, only just aware of himself enough to angle in for an awkward bite, more of a scrape, at his brothers chest. Loki yelped and released an additional spurt of come, body trembling slightly.

Thor kissed up his neck softly, their bloodied lips meeting, hands running soothingly over Loki's ribs. 

"Are you still cross with me?"

"Yes."

A pause.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Oh, Loki. You know I never could."


End file.
